


Christmas Spirit

by buckybarnesthehotshot



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Loki - Freeform, Loki x Reader - Freeform, loki Fanfiction, loki odinson x reader, loki odinson x y/n, loki odinson x you, loki x y/n - Freeform, loki x you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29435154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckybarnesthehotshot/pseuds/buckybarnesthehotshot
Summary: y/n introduces Loki to the wonders of the Christmas season
Relationships: Loki (Marvel) & Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 11





	Christmas Spirit

Something was different about y/n that morning. Loki was sure of it. She was never this cheery in the morning, especially without her morning cup of coffee, yet she had a spring in her step as she got out her bedroom in a bright red onesie, a smile on her face as she searched the cabinet for something.

“Thor had the last batch of coffee yesterday. Stark said he’d just send an intern to buy more later,” he informed her. She jumped a bit, not knowing he was present in the kitchen with her as he was quietly seated on one of the plush leather seats placed around the kitchen island of the Avengers compound.

“I wasn’t looking for the coffee anyways,” she chuckled, pulling a cardboard box out the cabinet and placing it onto the kitchen island for Loki to see, “I was looking for this.”

“Is this some alternative sort of coffee?” Loki questioned, not even bothering to read the box after he saw the mug with brown liquid on it, pushing the box aside as he took a sip of his tea.

“It’s hot cocoa. It’s basically a hot chocolate beverage,” y/n explained as Loki let out a chuckle.

“Are you sure you’re supposed to be having chocolate this early in the morning? As a matter of fact, from what I remember, you’re usually asleep at this time in the morning,” Loki looked over at his shoulder to look at the clock (which read six) on the wall, as y/n shrugged, placing a saucepan over the stove and filling it with milk.

“I figured I’d make breakfast for everyone,” she smiled, as Loki narrowed his eyes at her in suspicion. y/n wasn’t much of a morning person—he knew that. He wondered what brought her to drag herself out of bed at least three hours before she usually woke—even then, she would be in a bad mood—then decide she wanted to spontaneously make breakfast for the team.

“y/n, are you feeling well?” Loki questioned, getting up from his seat and putting his hand over her forehead as Midgardians did to see if her temperature was higher than it was supposed to be.

“Of course, I am. What makes you think something’s wrong?” y/n chuckled at Loki’s antics as she began gathering ingredients to whip up a batch of pancakes for the team.

“Why are you awake this early?” Loki questioned, his brows furrowing in confusion at the girl’s odd behavior. Is this what the Midgardians called being stoned? Perhaps not.

“Why are you awake this early?” y/n rebutted, raising a brow jokingly at Loki as he rolled his eyes.

“It’s normal for me to be awake this early; I’m a god. As for you, you’re usually still in bed, unwilling to function until the afternoon,” Loki pointed out, crossing his arms over his chest and raising a brow at y/n as she chuckled.

“I don’t know. I guess all the excitement and Christmas spirit’s getting to me,” she smiled, pouring the ingredients for pancakes in a bowl as Loki watched her in curiosity.

“Christmas?” Loki questioned, unsure of what the h/c-haired girl was talking about.

“Are you telling me Asgardians don’t celebrate Christmas?” the girl’s eyes widened as her neck nearly snapped with how quickly she turned her head to face Loki, “You lot are missing out.”

“Well, are you going to explain what it is or must I force answers out of you?” Loki quipped, as y/n grinned.

“It was originally meant to be a day to celebrate the birth of Jesus Christ, a biblical figure. It’s celebrated on December 25th, but I like to put myself in the mood to celebrate throughout the whole month. I just use it as an excuse to decorate my living space, to get people presents, and to drink as much hot cocoa as I want to,” y/n explained, earning a nod from Loki.

“Why is it that you don’t just celebrate this like how Midgardians celebrate every other birthday? What makes it so special that you have to do all this before the day it’s actually celebrated?” Loki questioned, earning a shrug from y/n in response.

“It’s just much more fun and festive this way. Plus, I don’t really see it as a birthday, y’know? To me, it’s more of an excuse to celebrate and to be—what’s the opposite of selfish?” y/n questioned, cutting herself off.

“Generous?” Loki offered, earning a nod from y/n before she continued her statement.

“Yes, that. I just like giving gifts to people and spreading joy during this season,” y/n shrugged, “Speaking of, do you want to try cocoa?”

“Sure,” Loki nodded, watching as the girl pulled out a pair of mugs from the cabinet, pouring equal portions of milk into them before tearing open a sachet of cocoa and pouring them into the mugs. Loki watched in amazement as she stirred the steaming liquid with a spoon as it slowly turned a light brown color. When y/n backed away from the counter, Loki tried to grab one of the mugs, only to have his hand swatted away by y/n.

“It’s better with marshmallows,” the girl smiled, pulling out a pack of mini marshmallows, “Some people also have it with whipped cream. Would you want that?”

“It’s completely up to you, y/n,” he chuckled, as she nodded excitedly, pulling a can of whipped cream from the fridge and topping the mugs with them before sprinkling the small marshmallows over the cold cream. She smiled proudly, handing Loki over the mug.

He took the dark mug in his hands, his eyes focused on the excessively festive drink for a moment before taking a sip of the warm drink. His eyes widened as the creamy concoction in the mug hit his tongue, his mouth filling with a sweet and creamy flavor, not noticing some of the whipped cream that found its way to his face in the process.

“So, what do you think?” y/n questioned, trying to keep her giggles in at the sight of the cream on the tip the dark-haired god’s tall nose.

“You’re telling me you only enjoy this during this season? I believe we should have it served at the compound daily!” Loki exclaimed, placing the mug onto the kitchen island, a wide smile on his face. Though the brooding god seemed like someone who would never go near anything sweet—with the exception of y/n, of course—in his life, he always had a soft spot for sweets. The cocoa was no exception to this.

“If I had it daily, I’d have diabetes, Loki,” y/n chuckled as the god shrugged.

“What other wonders of Christmas do you have to share with me?” he questioned excitedly, once again taking the cup of cocoa in his hands and taking a sip.

“I was planning on decorating the lounge later in the afternoon. Tony usually hires people to decorate the whole compound, but he always makes sure to leave the lounge for me to work on. You can help out with that if you’d like,” y/n offered, a smile on her face as she chuckled, “Of course, after you wipe the whipped cream off your nose.”

Loki brought his finger to his nose, wiping off a thick glob of the cold cream. He chuckled to himself, wondering how it managed to slip past him. 

“Is it all gone?” Loki questioned, trying to cross his eyes to see if there was anything else on his nose. y/n chuckled, taking a paper towel and wiping away all the whipped cream on the god’s nose.

“Now, it’s all gone,” she smiled warmly at him before turning back to the pancake batter she’d been mixing earlier.

“You know, I can help you with that,” Loki offered, as y/n chuckled.

“I don’t think you know your way around the kitchen too well yet. Perhaps you could slice up some fruit, instead,” y/n offers with a chuckle, “Thor tells me you know your way around knives quite well.”

“Well, he isn’t wrong,” Loki chuckled, pulling a knife from the knife block, a chopping board, and a bowl of fruit off the table, “I don’t understand how you don’t trust me with a stove, but you trust me with a knife after all the times my brother told you about how I would stab him during our childhood.”

“It’s not that I don’t trust you with the stove. I just don’t think you’d know how to operate one,” y/n shrugged before turning to Loki with a knowing look on her face, “Plus, would you actually stab me?”

“No. No, I would not. You’re different from everyone else here,” Loki smiled fondly at her before turning to her with a question, “What fruits would you like me to chop up, though?”

“Strawberries, bananas, apples, maybe? Also, if you could take grapes off the stem, that would be great too,” y/n responded as Loki nodded in agreement, getting to work with the fruits. The kitchen was filled with the delicious aroma of pancakes, fruits, eggs, bacon, and every Avenger’s favorite breakfast food after 45 minutes, courtesy of both y/n and Loki.

Loki even took the time to make toast for their teammates while watching y/n to learn how to operate the stove for future reference.

The Avengers started gathering around the dining table—a rare sight since most of them had things to do as soon as they woke—smiling in appreciation at y/n.

“You made all this?” Steve questioned, an amused smile on his face as the girl sat at the table, a small smile on her face.

“Actually, Loki helped me out a bit,” y/n admitted, a proud smile on her face as she gave Loki, who was seated next to her, a pat on the back as he smiled back at her.

“And you’re sure he didn’t poison any of this?” Clint questioned, a hesitant look on his face as he looked at the plate of food that he had in front of him.

“No, I’m sure he didn’t,” y/n chuckled before making a joke, “Because I’m the one who mixed the rat poison in with the eggs.”

Everyone else eased up after her joke, all knowing the girl wouldn’t poison them and that Loki didn’t either. If the e/c-eyed girl trusted him, they would have to do so too.

“Brother, this food is exquisite! How much of it did you make?” Thor gasped excitedly, taking a bite into his buttered toast with a mouthful of scrambled eggs.

“I didn’t make much of it, honestly. y/n should get most of the credit for this meal,” Loki admitted bashfully as y/n smiled up at him.

After the meal, the Avengers all went their separate ways to accomplish what it was they needed accomplished in the day. Once again, y/n was left alone with Loki in the kitchen as they both sipped on their second cup of cocoa for the day.

“Hey, y/n, the decorations came in today. I left them all in the lounge if you feel like decorating,” Tony slipped into the kitchen, grabbing himself a bag of chips, a knowing smile on his face, before leaving the room.

y/n looked to Loki, a wide smile on her face as she dragged him quickly to the lounge, both of them almost spilling their mugs of cocoa on the way. y/n excitedly tore open the boxes to see all the decorations she had to work with.

“There’s a lot of stuff here. What would you like to start with?” Loki questioned, turning to face the girl.

“We could probably start with putting up the tinsel, then the lights, then we could set up the tree. I know, it sounds like a lot, but trust me, it’s going to be fun,” the girl smiled excitedly as Loki nodded, also smiling at her excitement.

y/n started off by showing Loki how to put up the decorations, before giving him his designated areas to decorate. The pair made quick work of the bleak space, turning it into a room that seemed homey; a room that practically bled holiday spirit.

As a matter of fact, the pair managed to somehow put up and decorate a 10-foot tall Christmas tree, with Loki even using magic as y/n gave him the honors of putting the beautiful gold star on top of it when they were finished slipping the festive ornaments onto the tree.

“This place looks amazing!” y/n cheered excitedly, wrapping her arms around the tall god, as he hesitantly returned the hug. They both were on good terms with each other, being great friends. They both had feelings for the other, yet they did nothing about it.

Which was a shame, because Loki really liked the feeling of her arms wrapped around him as they held each other close.

“I have one last Christmas thing I’d like to share with you,” she smiled at him, pulling him to one of the doorways.

“What’s that?” Loki questioned, motioning towards the stems of green in her hands.

“This is mistletoe. It’s tradition that if two people are under it, they should share a kiss,” y/n admitted shyly, as Loki grinned at her.

“I’m starting to think I’ll going to like this tradition,” Loki smirked, watching as the girl hung it over the doorway, a hesitant look on her face as her e/c eyes met his.

Loki’s fingers brought her chin up so he could get a good look at her face as he smiled, his palm resting on her cheek as he began to bridge the gap between them both. His lips came into contact with her soft cushiony lips, as her arms snaked their way around his neck as he pulled her closer.

They pulled away, both catching their breath, yet still clinging onto each other as though they were each other’s lifelines.

“We should do that more often,” y/n smiled, breathless as she gave Loki a quick peck on his lips before resting her head on his chest as they both stood under the mistletoe in bliss.


End file.
